Death of a Centaur
by Bergenyx
Summary: Kematian Centaur yang berlokasi di Hutan Terlarang Hogwarts menggemparkan komunitas-komunitas penyihir, terutama staf dan siswa-siswa Hogwarts. Bertepatan pula dengan tahun pertama Albus menginjakkan kaki di sekolah sihir tersebut, bisakah dia dan teman-temannya mengungkap dalang dibalik pembunuhan keji ini?


**Serial Harry Potter** milik **J. K. Rowling**

 _Adventure/Friendship. Albus S. Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius M._

 _Setting: Tahun pertama Albus dan kawan-kawan!_

* * *

"Bangun, Pemalas!"

Albus mengerang. Selimut yang ditariknya beberapa menit lampau sudah entah di mana, sedangkan tubuh terombang-ambing. Ranjangnya menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang lebih mengganggu tidur dibanding alarm biasa. Beberapa kali kepalanya terantuk dengan kaki James Sirius Potter, si sulung menyebalkan yang kini melompat-lompat—dengan sengaja—di atas kasurnya. "Albus! Jangan salahkan aku kalau _mum_ marah!"

"Aku tidak akan bangun kalau kau tetap melompat-lompat seperti itu, dan _mum_ tidak pernah senang dengan caramu membangunkan orang ... " balas Albus, dengan suara mengantuk. Hampir tidak jelas apa yang dikatakannya jika James tidak berhenti melompat, untuk mendengarkan. Anak sebelas tahun itu kembali memejamkan mata, tapi dia tahu James masih berdiri di atas ranjang, mungkin merenung—tidak, memikirkan cara yang lebih jahil. Namun, dia lebih diam, tidak berteriak seperti yang tadi-tadi. Harusnya Albus bisa bersyukur. Terutama ketika papan catur penyihir yang diinginkannya melintas lagi dalam mimpi.

Tunggu.

Sekalipun mencoba untuk kembali tidur, sayup-sayup ia mendengar pintu dibuka dan tawa tertahan James.

Sekarang, apa? _Mum_ tidak akan datang dengan seember air, _'kan_? Albus tahu _mum_. Ginny Weasley tidak akan membangunkan anaknya dengan seember air. Tapi apa yang dapat membuat James begitu geli? Bayangan papan catur penyihir lenyap, dan Albus mengerjap.

"Aaaaalby!"

"Duh, Lily!" Albus merintih ketika Lily Luna Potter menerjang— _well_ , dan kini menimpa—tubuhnya. Dia membuka mata cepat-cepat, tapi tertutup kembali karena kantuk lebih menguasai. Lagipula adik bungsunya tidak terlalu berat. Lily menekan hidung Albus, tapi tidak cukup kuat. Masih ada celah untuk bernapas, dan Albus pikir dia menang. Memberikan dengusan paling menyebalkan untuk Lily, Albus memejamkan mata sesegera mungkin. Sekalipun dia tahu, mencoba tidur ketika Lily dan James bergabung adalah hal paling sulit.

Kasur kembali berderit kala James mulai melompat seraya tertawa-tawa, tidak sampai satu menit setelah Albus berusaha untuk tidur. Lily tidak lagi dalam posisi tengkurap. Anak perempuan itu menduduki perut Albus setelah menggeram kesal, a la bocah. Dia melompat-lompat dalam posisi duduk, mengambil keuntungan dari pegas di dalam ranjang. Albus mengerang, kesekian kalinya. Dia bangkit, dan duduk dengan gerakan cepat setelah memindahkan Lily ke sebelah kanan. "Kau semakin berat, Lils."

"Tentu saja," tukas Lily sembari menjulurkan lidah. "Aku selalu tumbuh. Tidak sepertimu yang berat badannya tidak bertambah." Albus maupun James—karena berat mereka tidak bertambah beberapa bulan belakangan—memutar kedua bola mata kala mendengar celotehan si bungsu.

Albus menguap, mengusap wajah beberapa kali. Kasurnya kembali berderit, Lily tertawa senang. Albus tahu bahwa James berniat membuatnya kesal, bukan hanya membangunkan. Jadi, dia melompat turun dari kasur setelah mendorong kaki James kuat-kuat—dan si sulung terjatuh ke lantai sambil terkekeh—lalu berusaha untuk berdiri dengan seimbang. Selimut tergeletak di sisi kiri ranjang, namun tidak dihiraukan siapapun. Rambut diacak-acak dengan tangan sendiri adalah tanda bahwa ia tidak senang dibangunkan pagi-pagi sekali—bahkan belum ada cahaya masuk lewat jendela kamar yang gordennya dibuka lebar-lebar—dan seharusnya, sebagai anggota keluarga, James dan Lily mengerti.

Albus tidak tahu bagaimana mereka berdua dapat energi yang lebih banyak dibanding anak-anak lain.

Atau memang dia yang terlampau malas?

Dia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di dalam sana. Mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi adalah rutinitas yang tidak akan dilewati sekalipun dia masih setengah sadar. Setelah mendapat kesadaran penuh—walaupun dia _benar-benar_ ingin kembali tidur—dia mematikan lampu kamar mandi, dan melangkah ke lantai satu. Kenapa dia harus bangun lebih pagi dibanding biasanya, _sih_?

 _Mum_ ada di ruang makan, menyiapkan sarapan. Sementara _dad_ yang biasanya duduk di kursi raja (sebutan rahasia anak-anak untuk kursi yang menurut _mum_ , hanya untuk _dad_ ), tidak terlihat. "Halo, _Mum_."

Ginny yang tengah meletakkan daging asap di masing-masing piring mendongak, Albus dapat melihat ibunya tersenyum ketika menjawab, "selamat pagi, Al."

Albus menguap, lebar-lebar. Dia menarik kursi, meraih garpu dan pisaunya. Anak itu hampir makan lebih dulu dibanding yang lain jika James tidak turun sembari menggendong Lily di punggung. Dan Harry—baru bercukur, sepertinya—keluar begitu saja dari kamar mandi di lantai satu. Ketiganya menggunakan pakaian berpergian. Bahkan jika diperhatikan, dibalik apron, Ginny mengenakan _dress_ hijau lumut yang dibelikan _dad_ di Manchester, bulan lalu.

Albus memotong daging asap ketika mereka sudah bertukar ucapan selamat pagi dan duduk di kursi masing-masing, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan fakta bahwa dia yang paling berantakan detik ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, anak sebelas tahun tersebut sadar bahwa tidak ada yang mengunyah makanan dengan lahap kecuali dia. Bahkan, tidak ada sentuhan apapun di piring keluarganya.

Kepala didongakkan, dan tersedak ketika mendapati semua mata tertuju padanya. "Apa?"

"Merlin, Al." Harry berujar lebih dulu. "Kau _baru saja_ bangun?"

" _Well_ —"

"Ya, _Dad_!" Lily berseru.

James mengelus dagu. Mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Albus—yang direspon dengan pelototan mata—sebelum berujar, "dia malas-malasan tanpa ingat ini hari apa, _Dad_ ," timpal James, provokatif.

Albus memutar kedua bola mata, sudah biasa dipojokkan oleh dua anak paling aktif dalam keluarga mereka. "Oke, oke. Beri tahu aku hari apa sekarang."

James pura-pura terkejut, kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya. Albus benar-benar kesal dengan hal semacam itu, dia merengut. Dia menatap Ginny, tapi ibunya hanya tersenyum-senyum bersama sang ayah. Dan Albus tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mendapat apapun jika bertanya pada Lily, jadi dia berujar, "ulang tahunku masih la—"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan itu, saat ini?" Ginny membuka mulut bersamaan dengan naiknya sebelah alis. Albus memandangnya dengan bingung. Apa yang salah? Tapi si ibu mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum mengatakan, "hari pertamamu. Dan kau bisa melupakan hal ini?"

Burung hantu keluarga mereka berkukuk riang.

Dan Albus Severus Potter tersadar.

Hari pertamanya.

Dia akan menapakkan kaki di sekolah sihir ternama di Skotlandia. Hogwarts.

Albus tersedak, lagi.

"Air." Harry berbaik hati menyodorkan gelas penuh berisi air mineral. Albus menerimanya dengan gerakan cepat, lalu meneguk air sampai tandas. James terbahak-bahak, sementara Lily bersenandung senang.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Kalau diingat kembali, jelas, baru kemarin mereka pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah James dan Albus. Terutama membeli seekor _ferret_ yang diberi nama James—karena saudaranya terlalu menyebalkan, dan berakhir diejek oleh si sulung sampai sekarang—serta mendapatkan tongkat dari Ollivanders. Tadi malam juga _mum_ membantunya untuk berkemas, dan seharusnya hari ini, pukul sebelas, adalah jadwal keberangkatan kereta Hogwarts Express.

Albus memucat.

Dia menghabiskan sarapan tanpa mengatakan apapun, segera beranjak dan berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah mengelap sudut bibir dengan tisu dan mengambil handuk. Albus sudah bertekad untuk tidak terlambat, dan dia harus menelaah tiap momennya. Apa saja yang akan ia lewati, secara detail, tidak terburu-buru.

"Lihat siapa yang tengah bersemangat, kini!"

Albus dengar James berseru, tapi tidak diacuhkan. Anak tengah tersebut justru menanggalkan pakaian, dan suara air _shower_ terdengar. Meredam samar percakapan keluarga di meja makan.

* * *

Hiruk pikuk King's Cross terdengar cukup damai di telinga Albus. Walaupun tidak bisa fokus karena terlalu banyak suara, dia yakin kedua saudaranya senang—bahkan Lily yang belum memulai tahun pertama. James berlari-larian sembari mendorong troli sekalipun sudah diingatkan _mum_ bahwa ia bisa terjatuh kapan saja. Ginny sendiri merangkul Lily, agar mereka tidak terpisah dalam kerumunan _muggles_. Sementara _dad_ berjalan beriringan dengan Albus, mungkin untuk menenangkannya. Dan fakta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri adalah Albus sangat tegang. Sampai yakin bahwa _dad_ dapat mendengar jelas detak jantungnya.

" _Dad_ , ini peron sembilan tiga per empat?" Albus bertanya ketika mereka sampai di sebuah dinding pembatas antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Harry tidak menjawab, tapi menunjuk James yang tengah menembus dinding. Dia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibir. Dan sudah sekian kali terhitung sejak kemarin, berbagai asumsi berkelebat dalam benak Albus.

Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat menembus dinding?

Bagaimana jika dia tidak diterima sebagai penumpang Hogwarts Express?

Bagaimana jika surat yang datang atas nama Hogwarts—Minerva McGonagall, tepatnya—hanyalah sebuah guyonan?

Tapi, apa mungkin?

Apa mungkin Hogwarts mempermainkan seseorang?

"Al?"

Kenapa dia _sangat_ negatif, _sih_?

Bukankah seharusnya dia percaya pada _dad_ dan _mum_?

Ia menggigit bibir bawah.

"Al?" _Dad_ memanggil, kali ini lebih keras. Albus memijat pelipis usai menyeka peluh dan menyingkirkan jaring labar-laba yang masih saja mengusik benak. Anak itu bingung mengapa dia bisa berkeringat, namun dia percaya dengan alasan: terlalu ramai. Tentu saja. Dari apa yang terlihat, _dad_ juga berkeringat. Semua orang di sini berkeringat. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang janggal, dalam pemikiran naif. Dia tahu ini bukan hanya perkara _terlalu ramai_ , tapi dia berusaha untuk menekan perasaan takut itu. "Ya?" balas Albus.

" _Mum_ dan Lils sudah masuk duluan." _Dad_ menerangkan, Albus tahu Harry khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia senang dengan pertanyaan ayahnya. Rasa lega menjalar begitu dia mengangguk, dan _dad_ merangkul bahu seperti ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di gerbang utama stasiun. "Bersama-sama?"

Albus tidak merespon dengan kata-kata. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin sembari mendorong troli. Membenahi pergerakan troli yang miring, dia masih merasakan rangkulan hangat si ayah yang berusaha menyejajarkan posisi.

Albus tahu dia berhasil, lalu benar-benar mengangkat kedua sudut bibir ke atas. Dia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan apapun saat ini. Beberapa detik lampau dia takut, tapi sekarang dia dapat melangkah. Semua prasangka memang belum hilang sepenuhnya, tapi surut dalam tempo cepat. Albus merasa lega, sungguh. Tapi dia masih merasa tegang. Ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu lancar. Terlalu _seperti apa yang diekspektasikan_.

Dan perasaan semacam ini membuatnya takut.

Dadanya seolah terhantam bongkahan batu, tapi dia tidak tahu jenis batu apa itu. Batu kemalangan? Batu kebahagiaan? Konyol. Dia terlalu banyak meminjam buku dongeng dari Rose, sepupunya. Albus tahu kalau dia hanya perlu tenang, tapi pikirannya tetap bertanya-tanya. Bahkan detik ini, dia tidak berani mengekspektasikan apapun. Pegangan pada troli menguat.

Albus Severus Potter hanya memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Dan putra tengah Harry Potter itu tahu bahwa tindakannya berlebihan. Bahkan si ayah kembali memberi tatapan tanda tanya. Albus menggeleng, isyarat bagi mereka untuk melangkah.

Anak sebelas tahun itu tidak mendengar atau melihat apapun sampai dia sadar bahwa dia tiba di suatu tempat yang lebih menarik, meskipun cahaya tidak seterang di tempat sebelumnya. Albus berbelok ke kanan dan mendapati tulisan sembilan tiga per empat tertera jelas. Albus tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan rasa senang saat ini—yang jelas rasa takut masih ada. Dia menelusuri stasiun, terkekeh kala melihat seseorang mengejar burung hantu yang terbang menjauh. Bahkan dia mengatakan 'bukan-masalah' dengan nada riang ketika seseorang menabrak bahunya. Dia tahu kalau rasa senang—mendekati euforia—saat ini lebih mirip selubung—menyembunyikan rasa tegang yang dirasakan sampai sekarang, namun anak itu berusaha untuk tidak cemas. Perasaannya berubah hanya dalam beberapa detik. Albus berharap ini bukan semacam sindrom kejiwaan, karena dia sendiri khawatir.

 _Dad_ menjelaskan _banyak_ hal. Bahkan Albus melihat sang ayah mengangguk singkat pada seseorang, yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Draco Malfoy—rekan kerja Harry yang namanya sering terdengar. Mungkin berpengaruh di kementrian sihir, entahlah. Albus hanya mengetahui fakta bahwa keluarga Malfoy merupakan mantan pelahap maut. Dan Harry berkali-kali meyakinkannya bahwa mereka melakukan hal itu karena terpaksa—mungkin tidak ingin Albus terpengaruh. Bahkan dia sempat berkenalan dengan anak sebayanya, Scorpius Malfoy. Harry menawarkan Scorpius untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi anak itu ingin bercakap-cakap dengan si ibu terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar berangkat. Jadi Albus dan Harry kembali melangkah.

Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai sosok _Aunt_ Hermione dan Rose masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup pandang. Baru saja akan memanggil Rose, sepupu perempuannya sudah menatap balik dan berseru, "Albus!" Wajahnya berseri-seri.

Albus hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan. Troli kembali di dorong sampai akhirnya dia berhenti. _Dad_ berjalan lebih dulu, memberi pelukan sahabat kepada Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione. Albus memerhatikan mereka sekilas. Rose sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Hugo, jadi dia melirik ke arah bawah. Tali sepatu sebelah kanan lepas.

Albus mengikat tali sepatu dalam diam. Dia masih tidak dapat fokus ke satu suara. Namun kali ini atmosfernya berbeda, entah kenapa. Rasa takut mulai menampakkan diri dan anak sebelas tahun tersebut tidak suka. Bahkan dia perlu mengulang ikatan tali sepatu selama beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya, Harry datang dan membantu.

Mereka sama-sama berdiri setelah mengikat tali sepatu. Albus masih diam. Tapi dia cukup cepat untuk membuka mulut sebelum Harry bertanya lebih dulu. " _Dad_ , bagaimana jika aku masuk Slytherin?"

Harry Potter menjelaskan bahwa hal tersebut tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Soal asal-usul Albus Severus Potter yang sudah didengar oleh anak itu berkali-kali. Dan meyakinkannya sekali lagi bahwa Slytherin adalah asrama yang hebat—solidaritasnya kuat antar sesama anggota. Meskipun Harry tidak menutup-nutupi kekesalan atas tindakan Slytherin selama ia bersekolah dulu, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa semua penderitaan—yang sebenarnya tidak diambil pusing oleh kebanyakan Gryffindor—sudah usai. Perang sudah usai, tetapi Albus yakin nada bicara Harry ketika mereka membicarakan 'perang berakhir' agak lain. Terdengar... ragu?

Lalu nada bicara Harry kembali sama seperti semula ketika dia berkata, "kereta hampir berangkat."

Albus mengangguk. Dia memeluk Harry dan Ginny. Bahkan melakukan tos lima jari dengan Lily. James sudah tidak terlihat, Albus sempat dengar kalau James ingin duduk bersama teman-teman perompaknya. Albus mengangkat bahu. Dia menghampiri Rose setelah barang-barang bawaan dimasukkan dalam kereta. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, lalu memasuki gerbong kelas satu. Rose memimpin, sementara Albus memandang ragu ke arah jendela. Dia lihat Harry, Ginny, Ron, dan Hermione masih di sana. Bahkan Hugo yang semula merengek minta dibelikan cokelat kodok sudah lebih tenang dengan cokelat kodok pemberian Ginny. Semua balas menatap Albus, bahkan memberi anak itu senyuman meyakinkan. Membalas dengan anggukkan sopan, dia bergegas memosisikan diri di belakang Rose.

Dia terus berjalan di koridor, tapi dia tidak melihat ke arah punggung Rose dan cukup berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak sepatu bagian belakang gadis itu. Albus menatap kagum kompartemen-kompartemen di samping kanannya. Mereka semua masih kelas satu, tapi sudah dapat bersenda gurau satu sama lain—terlepas dari kemungkinan mereka bersaudara—dan terlihat bahwa mereka menikmati waktu. Bukan tegang seperti Albus.

Secara tampilan luar dan dalam, Hogwarts Express mirip dengan kereta-kereta pada umumnya. Hanya saja dia tahu kalau kereta ini jauh lebih menakjubkan dibanding kereta-kereta lain. Orang-orang yang berseru, kegembiraan tahun ajaran baru, dan Honeydukes Express. Sungguh. Albus penasaran dengan Honeydukes Express, mengingat cerita bahwa si ayah membeli seluruh produk Hogwarts Express di tahun pertama. Tapi tentu, dia tidak berniat untuk membeli sebanyak itu. Mengingat fakta bahwa Rose Weasley begitu ketat soal gula darah—padahal dia masih sebelas tahun.

Dalam waktu dekat, dia akan merindukan Harry Potter. Jelas.

"Albus!"

"Ya?" Albus menoleh, sadar dari kegiatan _mengamati_. Dia terlihat bingung. Terutama karena Rose melempar tatapan kesal setengah mati. Gadis sebayanya itu menggeser pintu kompartemen paling ujung yang kosong. Rose duduk dengan cara menghempaskan tubuh dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Dia melirik ke luar jendela, sisi yang berlainan dengan tempat mereka masuk.

Albus mengangkat sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi. Tentu dia bingung. Rose memanggilnya, lalu marah tanpa alasan jelas. Dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Rose, menyamankan diri dengan bersandar. Ketakutannya bukan lagi prioritas, tergantikan begitu saja dengan merajuknya Rose. "Ada apa, _sih_?"

 _Whoops_. Albus tahu nada bicaranya salah total.

Rose mendengus keras-keras. Kedua lengan masih terlipat di depan dada, tapi pandangan sepenuhnya diluruskan pada lensa Albus. "Begini, _Mr_. Potter," ujar Rose, lambat-lambat. Dia _tampak_ lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. Melirik jendela selama tiga detik dan kembali menjadikan Albus sebagai sasaran. Albus menghela napas, Rose melanjutkan, "apa saja hal yang tidak kusukai?"

" _Well_... Dapat nilai dibawah rata-rata?" Albus tentu yakin, tapi intonasi tanya dalam bicara adalah sebuah pertimbangan.

Rose mengangguk, mantap. "Selanjutnya?"

"Dijahili Hugo?"

"Itu yang kesekian."

"Jatah makanmu diambil Hugo?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan _dad_! Lagipula, kenapa Hugo, _sih_? Kita membicarakanmu, Albus!" Rose berseru, dan Albus buru-buru menutup pintu kompartemen. Dia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Dia tidak selalu mengerti Rose. Setelah memosisikan diri di tempat semula, Albus mengambil napas. "Membicarakan _ku_?"

Rose memutar kedua bola mata. Kedua lengannya tidak lagi terlipat di depan dada, tapi rahang gadis berambut merah a la Weasleys itu masih keras. Albus meringis. Dia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Lagipula, ini giliran Rose memperjelas. Yang benar saja, Albus mengikuti Rose tanpa menginjak sepatu bagian belakang anak itu, dan mendapat tatapan jengkel dari Rose? Apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Kau mengabaikanku." Kali ini tatapan Rose melunak, walaupun Albus masih menggeleng tidak mengerti. Kapan? Rose tidak mengatakan apapun ketika dia memerhatikan anak-anak kelas satu lainnya, 'kan?

 _Oh_.

Tunggu.

Mungkin saja, Albus-Severus-Potter-tukang-melamun.

Albus kembali meringis. Tapi dia sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Rose menganggap seluruh bentuk pengabaian adalah serius. Sepupunya tidak suka jika diabaikan dalam berbagai hal. Dan Rose, oleh _Aunt_ Hermione, dididik untuk tidak mengabaikan orang lain—Albus tahu. "Maaf, aku benar-benar senang memerhatikan orang-orang baru, jadi—"

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Selama tidak kaulakukan lagi," ucap Rose, dengan senyum riang.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan tidak akan kulakukan lagi." Albus membalas senyum Rose, beriringan dengan berjalannya kereta. Albus dapat dengar suara mesin, tapi teredam oleh hiruk-pikuk dalam Hogwarts Express. Dia memerhatikan jendela, menduga bahwa ketegangan akan datang kembali.

Nyatanya tidak.

"Hei." Rose kembali memulai pembicaraan. Albus tidak serta merta menatap Rose. Dia melirik pepohonan sebagai panorama terlebih dahulu, dan dia merasa lebih tenang. Bahunya turun, dan itu pertanda bahwa dia mulai rileks. "Ya?"

"Tadi aku bertanya," menggantungkan kalimat adalah kebiasaan Rose Weasley. Jadi Albus tidak mengatakan apapun sampai Rose kembali berujar, "soal... apakah kau sudah membaca Daily Prophet hari ini. Dan kau mengabaikanku, bahkan ketika kita mendapat kompartemen yang kosong ," gumam Rose.

"Merlin, Rose! Aku kira kita sudah melupakan masalah peng—"

"Ya, Albus, ya." Rose tertawa. "Pantas saja Jamie dan Lils senang menggodamu." Gadis berintelegensi tinggi tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Albus menghela napas. Kembali ke topik awal adalah sebuah keharusan. "Belum. Ada apa dengan Daily Prophet? Kau terdengar seperti orang tu—"

Albus merintih ketika Rose meninju bahunya, main-main.

"Surat kabar diperuntukkan untuk segala usia." Rose merengut. Albus terkekeh. Rose sendiri adalah incaran James ketika kakak sulungnya tersebut sedang bosan dengan dia. Tapi entah kenapa, Lily dan Rose selalu cocok. Anak perempuan yang mewarisi banyak hal dari ibunya tersebut melanjutkan setelah berdeham. "Centaur. Mati. Di hutan terlarang Hogwarts."

Albus terdiam. Dia pernah ingat cerita kalau ayah— _oke_ , ayahnya lagi—pernah diselamatkan satu kali oleh Centaur bernama Firenze. Dan kenapa matinya centaur begitu mengejutkan? Bahkan sampai dipublikasikan oleh surat kabar bergengsi semacam Daily Prophet?

Mungkin Rose menyadari tatapan Albus. Sehingga dia menghela napas, dan Albus siap mendengarkan. "Begini, Al. Hutan larangan tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siswa. Aku rasa staf pengajar boleh, dengan kepentingan pembelajaran. Kejadiannya tidak pasti kapan. Tapi, jasad Centaur itu ditemukan oleh seorang staf pengajar—yang entah kenapa namanya tidak disebut—pada tengah hari. Mungkin guru herbologi? Atau pemeliharaan satwa gaib? Atau ramuan? Entahlah. Intinya ditemukan goresan-goresan, bahkan," Rose mengambil napas seraya memelankan suaranya, "luka menganga. Tapi tidak ada bekas darah. Maksudku, bahkan tidak ada tanda perlawanan."

"Bukankah Centaur memiliki keahlian dalam banyak hal? Yang pernah kubaca... mereka cukup lihai dalam berbagai bidang dan harus diperlakukan secara... hormat?" Albus agak meragukan ingatannya, tapi Rose mengangguk. "Kementrian Sihir mengeluarkan undang-undang perlindungan terhadap Centaur, kalau kauingin tahu."

Albus terdiam. Bibi Hermione memang bekerja di Departemen Penegakkan Hukum Sihir, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Rose senang membaca buku soal hukum—yang tentunya milik Hermione Granger. Dia melihat senyum bangga Rose Weasley, dan sepertinya Rose tidak membiarkan mereka saling terdiam cukup lama. "Intinya, _sih_ , sesuatu yang dapat membunuh centaur itu cukup kuat. Pelakunya masih dicari. Kalau itu hewan atau makhluk selain manusia, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau itu memang manusia ... "

"Pastilah Azkaban menunggunya. Aku dengar apapun yang melakukan itu masih ada di Hog— _ups,_ maaf. Kalian yang ingin membeli sesuatu dari kereta makanan, Sayang?" Wanita yang membawa kereta makanan itu tersenyum dengan paksaan. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa pintu kompartemen telah terbuka selama beberapa detik lalu. Albus dan Rose menggeleng. Wanita gemuk itu mengangguk dan pergi cepat-cepat.

Albus membisu. Rose menggumam, "ada di Hogwarts?"

Mereka saling bertatapan.[]

* * *

 **a/n**

Halo! Inti konflik dari fanfiksi ini langsung aku buka aja. Fanfiksi ini mungkin akan _agak_ panjang. Tapi aku bakal berusaha untuk _update_ dalam waktu dekat. Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Jadi, kritik dan saran? :)


End file.
